


Between a Pipe and a Damp Place

by sanddall_asy



Series: Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Canon Compliant, Gen, It may be written in second person perspective but this Flower Kid is their own character, Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Nonverbal Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Reader is Not Flower Kid (Smile For Me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanddall_asy/pseuds/sanddall_asy
Summary: “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.”
Relationships: Flower Kid & Millie Coulro
Series: Requests and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Between a Pipe and a Damp Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsy_wutsy on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gutsy_wutsy+on+Instagram).



In hindsight, maybe this was not a well-thought-out decision. Just because there has been stuff hidden in random places around the Habitat like behind one of the Doctor’s many, many posters and in a water leak and in the basin of a toilet, it doesn’t mean that something was hidden above afore-mentioned toilet. But you were curious! And it goes to reason that someone who hides a teeth toy in a toilet basin might also, possibly, hide something cool on the ceiling.

Or maybe someone just tried to flush the toy away. 

Regardless! Everything was fine! This was all just a misstep in your grand plan to make everyone happy! If you could just get yourself loose…

Behind you, you hear footsteps. Okay. Okay! This is a good thing, actually. Someone can help you get free! You twist around a bit, facing the entrance to the toilet stall. Maybe it’s Jimothan, or Jerafina (Tiff mentioned her singing “bathroom karaoke”, right?), or- “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” You are making eye contact with a very grossed out Millie.

You grin at her sheepishly. “Maybe.” You sign slowly, trying not to jostle yourself and make yourself fall in more. 

Her glare is absolutely revolted. Because your foot. Is in the bowl. Of a toilet. “That is so gross! You are so gross. Why aren’t you trying to get out?” She’s gesturing pretty wildly. Luckily she did not have her golf club with her. A concussion would make this situation worse.

Your signs are small and close to your chest. “I don’t want to fall in anymore than I already am.”

Millie makes a weird not-scream in the back of her throat at that. She stands, fists clenched. “I am NOT helping you out. I am TRAUMATIZED from this. You have traumatized a three-year-old! How did you even get stuck there?!?” When you move your hands to answer her, she screams, “No, no, I don’t want to know, you raisin! I’ll just pee somewhere else, I guess, where I WON’T BE A DOOKY-FOOTED TRAUMATIZE.”

She stomps off. You jiggle your foot again. Yeah, it’s stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr at [@sanddall-asy](https://sanddall-asy.tumblr.com/), where I'm taking writing prompt requests.


End file.
